User blog:GB Guy/GB Guy's Refuge
I must be safe here from that guy. Wikiamem will never ban me here. Don't delete this, for I've quite the story to tell. This page includes all the major events in my short life on a corrupt wikia ruled by a ruthless king. This is a true story. Luckily, I have salvaged all my major content and included it on this page. Tiny pointless things like descriptions I made for my edits were not as lucky. But they did not matter too much, and added nothing to the story. So you are getting the full experience here. January 19, 2017 I went onto my old wikia account that I never used. But that would soon change >:) On one page of the Rhythm Heaven Wikia, there was an unused link to a page called "NA" that had never existed. But that, as well, would soon change :3 I added this page to the lonely "NA": (if you don't understand it you need to play Rhythm Heaven) First of all, nice job finding this. You must have come from the glitchy trio :) "NA" is an invisible rhythm game from a game in the Rhythm Heaven/paradise/tengoku Series. It is one of the 1 invisible games in the series. It utilises the song "dude how are you even blaying this" by Tsawknuh (Bootleg version of Tsunku). p.s. the song is silent To play this game, you must be playing Rhythm Heaven on a broken Nintendo DS. Then you must play "Remix 12" and get anything but an OK, a Try Again, a Superb, or a Perfect. Then slap your DS and then try Munchy Monk. You may notice that you cant skip practice, and they keep calling you "Bruh". Also, when you are done with that lice-infested practice run, you may notice that there is a new command: "12! Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go Go!" Now once you get an OK on that, a new game will appear called "dumb developers i bet you wont find this xD". You must get -244.78 points on that game or your DS will explode and you might cry. so Dont do that and then you'll get the game yay Once you have the game, playing it is simple. You must dodge all the invisible fire with perfect accuracy (p.s. listening to teh song doesnt help) and then you get an ok if ur lucky Good luck getting a superb on this extremely easy game. good day m8s With my first amazing edit complete, I went to sleep happy. I knew the next day would be more exciting than the first. And I was right. January 20, 2017 I returned to the wiki the following afternoon so I could add more to the wiki, but before I could, I was struck with terrible news: NA was deleted. That was enough for me to add something to my previously empty talk page: I can't believe it. You deleted it. The best, most informative page on Rhythm Heaven ever created. There is now no joy in discovering the elusive "NA" buttons hidden throughout Rhythm Heaven Wikia. The links were there, waiting for a page, for years. I added something spectacular that was sure to make anyone's day, and it was brutally destroyed in under a day. THIS IS AN OUTRAGE, AND A COMPLETE DISGRACE TO THIS ONCE-BEAUTIFUL WIKIA!!!! This cannot continue. I will be back, filling empty links with informative, wonderful content, and giving them purpose. But, for now, I shall merely add back the beautiful yet short-lived page that that brightened the day of anyone who happened to come across it before it was banished from existence by the utter corruption of the page guidelines. Thank you for your time m8s GB Guy/ElectroSparx Luckily, I predicted this possibility and had the content of the page copied. I reuploaded it immediately. From then on, I knew I would need to be careful to preserve anything I created. I continued adding to the wikia with a second work. This time, I would not add a page, but go onto a discussion board. "make your own rhythm heaven level" sounded promising. So, I created my game and added it to the discussion: Oh yes. I have a good idea for this Name: "ow my stomach" Description: "Put an end to this madness. Take your medicine oliver" Gameplay: You watch someone get hit by a basketball and it hurts. Then he is in bed and you play as him and scream to the rhythm extremely loudly and sometimes an adult comes in and says "Y'ALL BETTER STOP THIS RACKET OR IM GONNA EAT THE TV" from time to time (Warning: dat part may blow up ur speakers) also, If you scream during that then you will always get a try again. At the end one of your "trusted friends" gives you medicine and makes you explode. Then as long as you got a superb (You have to do it 122% perfectly) your console will continue operating without cheese coming out any tim you play rhtythm heaven. If you get anyhing else (99.9999998% of people do) then good luck not flooding ur house with cheese XD Hit or Miss: i dont no how to get a hit so basically you'll always miss unless your some kind of psychic or if your a robot Ranking Notes: Superb: "hacker alert im calling the police" OK: "yey you got you're medicine and now ur dead lol" Try Again: "hope you like cheese buddy >:) Collectable Item: "xD hi tsunku" Item Description: "hi i just want u to kno tht im rly needin a raise and ma nam is timmy tblebthpfth so gimme it ps dont delete da gam itz actually really rad and im surprised you lame programers found this rofl" How to Unlock: Play the game "orange donkey kong" on the original DS system. Whilst playing and it says "Saving.. Please don't turn off the power" you hafta take the cart out and put in "Rhythm Heaven Megamix". To fit this cartridge in, you will need to cut off the pointless stub sticking out of the cartridge and put it in the ds (this never works except with the orange donkey kong glitch). The game will greet you by saying "hi u low quality ds modders pley my new game p.s. tsunku if ur readin this I NEED THAT RAISE NOW". From then on, the only game you can play is "ow my stomach", unless you reset your cartridge successfully (it dosent work). I hope you enjoyed learning about my game, and although this is on the "make your own rhythm game" page, it is real. It is just very difficult to find and this is the only place on the wiki were it wont get deleted by mean deleter guys. so try for yourselfs and have fun with your useless cartridges! see you all next time m8s With that finally done, it was 11 PM so I needed to get some sleep. But there was 1 more thing I did first. I found another link to a non-existent page. This time, it was "Chorus Kids". I hoped to add something to it the next day, which would be Saturday. So I created the page with a couple sentences about my plan to add something the next day. I had a feeling the page wouldn't survive the night, but since it was a placeholder it didn't matter. I don't have it now for that reason, and that is okay. It was written as a reminder to myself, not as something to entertain people who saw it. I was ready to return and add more the next day. And the best was yet to come. January 21, 2017 I awoke the next day, only to find both of my pages deleted. Luckily, my reply to the discussion remained intact. So I added back "NA" once again, and saved "Chorus Kids" for later. Before anything else, I found another empty page called "Rhythm Heaven Production" and added another reminder, similar to what I did for "Chorus Kids". But after that, I was ready to do something new on the wikia. I decided to edit some pages to make them more interesting. I started with "Sneaky Spirits (Character)", which included a gallery of photos and only 1 had a caption. I added captions to the rest of them. Then, I added a game to a category called "Best Games Ever", and added an intro to the category page. It was a short intro, and it mentioned that no games from Rhythm Heaven Megamix were on the list, because that game is no good. While I was making more small edits similar to these, I realized that all my pages were being deleted, and my edits were being reverted. I also found out that this was all being done by one user: Wikiamem. He was an administrator, had edited pages thousands of times, and was the #1 on the wikia. Now he was deleting all my work, and I realized he was the leader so nobody would stop him. But he wouldn't stop me either. I decided to make a blog post, explaining my thoughts on Rhythm Heaven Megamix: "My thoughts on Megamix" I have beaten megamix by the way I think that rhythm heaven megamix is the WORST game in the series. i mean come on dude srsly like more than 3 4ths of the game is just copied straight from the other games ! i dont believe this Also, all the games before Lush Tower are way too easy. Lush tower is about halfway through, and only then does it get to the difficulty level of the BEGINNING of the other 3 games!! this is completely ridiculous! how could u do dis guys i mean come on nintendo STOP NERFING UR GAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For example, you put The Clappy Trio in the game as about the 20th rhythm game. On rhythm tengoku, the clappy trio is like the FOURTH ONE. but that isnt why its bad. It is because on megamix, where you have to progres much farther to get to the clappy trio, IT IS NERFED BEYOND THE POINT OF RECOGNITION. How can this be! it was easy anyway! you thought the FOURTH GAME IN THE WHOLE SERIES was to hard for the 20TH one in megamix so you made it EVEN EASIER! i cant get over this >.< and if you want to play the original, you half to go all the way to the middle of the game and its now a SEQUEL!!!!!! this brings me to m,y next point.... Since they made the original games easier, what do they call the originals in megamix? SEQUELSPFPRRPKPFTHB i honestly dont know wat to say bout this :( Now its so confusing sice those games had sequels, but now they're the sequels, so the original sequels are the third game ("threequel" is a ridiculous term that I refuse to use)! So if you say "Figure fighter two", you could be talking about the second on in megamix, which is also Figure fighter 1 in fever, or you could be talking about the original sequel, that is now known in megamix as "FIGURE FIGHTER THREE"!!!!!!! Because of this confusion on nearly all the games, I have been unable to successfully converse with any of my friends for YEARS!!! yeah thts right, Mega mix has RUINED ,MY LIFE!!!!!! please dont make the pain any worse nintendo. Thank you for reading this review. I hope I have inspired you not to by megamix, or if you already have it, to burn it or somthing. And if ur just skipping to the end cuz you dont have time to read the whole thing, then WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THIS POINTLESS REVIEW?! hope you read the whole thing if you had the time. ill be back m8s (You are very lucky to have read that. I thought it was gone forever.) I decided it would be safe on my own page, since it wasn't editing the wikia itself. I was wrong. He deleted it in record time: about 2 minutes. I hadn't copied it since I decided it was safe, and I had spent at least half an hour on making it. I was furious, but at the same time, I was heartbroken. I left wikiamem a message on his profile. It can be found on the history of his talk page. I explained that it was not fair to delete stuff that was obviously worked hard on, and it wasn't disturbing anyone. He replied, saying that "nonsense" should not be on the wikia, and threatened to ban me. I decided to make my next move in the form of another blog post: "wikiamem must be stopped" Please read this whole thing wikiamem before deleting it as you did with all my hard work on the wikia, as if it were trash that does not deserve to be written. 10 minutes ago, something great existed here on this blog. A free-spirited review about Rhythm Heaven Megamix that was made without worrying about what others may think of the game. It was one of the few of its kind- a negative review of an overall well-loved game. I put in so much effort. My post was disturbing no one, because it was on my own profile, where I thought I would be safe from his wrath. But I couldn't stop him, he returned to ruin my greatest works once again. Wikiamem. Everyone will probably take his side, and he will delete this before it is read by people who will be inspired. But, if this page somehow survives long enough for you to be reading this, please join me and save the wikia from this bully. He is destroying my works of art, burning them in the inferno of deletion. He is ruthless at stopping my efforts to bring joy to the world. And Wikiamem, if you have actually read this far, thanks for taking the time to do so. I think that opinions should be allowed on blogs, and hard work on explaining such opinions should not go to waste. Please, if you haven't already deleted this post as well, let it stay. And let anyone's opinions stay if they confine it to their own page where it won't mislead anybody. This is my request. thx m8 I knew Wikiamem would read it, so I made the post as a message to make him stop deleting my creations. After adding this, there was good news and bad news. The good news was, I found "My thoughts on Megamix" somehow, and immediately saved it to my computer. The bad news came in the form of a reply on "wikiamem must be stopped": "Time to ban you forever." -Wikiamem After that, I couldn't make any contributions to the wiki, and I had the word "Blocked" next to my name. I checked, and the ban will last until October 21, 2023. Alhough I could no longer post my work on the wiki, I couldn't let my story go unknown. I found this place, deciding it would be one of the only places on Wikia where I could share my story. I created my longest work yet on a new page. And that is the page that you have just finished reading. Thanks for ur time m8s Category:Blog posts